


Taking your own Advice

by Tiisshu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Common Cold, Fluff, Jaskier knows an opportunity when he sees one, Sickfic, Sneezing, he may also not be quick on the uptake, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiisshu/pseuds/Tiisshu
Summary: Jaskier is a bit cranky after a minor but painful injury but quickly changes his tune when certain things come to light.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Taking your own Advice

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my Tumblr @tiisshu

"If you knew when to shut your mouth, Jaskier, this wouldn't have happened", The Witcher reasoned.

The Bard in question lay prone on a spread of furs before a fire as the pair rested from another long days journey. He groaned and turned his head to face the fire and the Witcher beyond.

" and if YOU were doing your job, that Nekker wouldn't have had a chance", Jaskier huffed indignantly, cranky with discomfort.

A dark look passed over the Witcher's face as he closed himself to the conversation and turned his attention instead to cleaning some of the nekker guts off his gear. A silence grew between them punctuated only by the crackling of the fire, Roach's soft nuzzling of the grass nearby, and the occasional scrape of a whetstone on steel

. . . . . .

Jaskier had lapsed into a fitful sleep, the ache in his shoulder proving difficult to position himself well, when he was awoken by a sound he couldn't quite place at first until it swelled suddenly with staccato desperation and Jaskier opened his eyes in time to see Geralt pull in a sharp near-silent breath, canine flashing, as he ducked carefully into an armored shoulder with a practiced movement.

 _Hh... Hih'tsshhuh!..._ Snff..

Jaskier watched with fascination as Geralt raised his head, his yellow eyes obscured by dark lashes that blearily tried to blink away a feeling that obviously had left the Witcher feeling muzzy.

"Bless you", Jaskier offered quietly as Geralt raised a hand to paw at his face.

He didn't startle, Jaskier assumed the Witcher had known the moment he had awoken by his heartbeat alone or the cadence of his breath, but he cast the bard a brief side-eye before turning into his shoulder again.

This time he convulsed twice, the first sneeze silent and contained but followed by a single sharp inhale before a louder and significantly wetter sounding... - _ght! hhh!…hhHEGSHUu!_

Jaskier frowned, thought about it, then sighed.  
This was out of place, he couldn't remember the Witcher breaking that impressive dignified silence over a couple of sneezes before. He realized that if Geralt was perhaps, say, coming down with something, that _would_ explain the muddled senses and the need for the bard to be silent so he could focus better. Fuck...

Jaskier had enough sense to flush with embarrassment, reconsider his attitude toward his stoic companion, before carefully venturing into unknown territory.  
"Why didn't you say you were unwell?". Geralt paused and regarded the bard with a tilt of his head and a raised brow.  
  
"Barely worth mentioning".  
His voice, surprisingly huskier than normal, sinking further down into a scrape of sound that had the bard wincing with sympathy and sending a silent prayer to the Gods that he didn't catch it himself.  
  
Jaskier huffed and gestured toward himself, " might have made the difference. I... I didn't realize".

The bard watched as Geralt swallowed around a sore throat and set his kit aside, crossing his arms and leaning back against the outcrop with a hmmm.

Jaskier fell silent again when he realized that the witcher hadn't even bothered to deny it.  
Surely that alone denoted how the brooding man must feel. Jaskier felt altogether endeared and exasperated.

He thought to make a quip about it when that hazy look crept across his companions face once again, it was almost too much how Geralt seemed to set his jaw and fight it the same way he did everything else like some silent war. This one however he was rapidly losing and even Jaskier could recognize the line of embarrassment that bisected that furrowed brow.  
He could rightly assume the Witcher was once again wishing the bard was anywhere but right where they were, but he could sense no actual heat behind it.  
  
_"Hih... Huh... snff.. hih'_ f _uh_ -fuck.."   
  
Jaskier sighed and braced himself as he got to his feet, taking the opportunity to move himself and the furs around the fire while the Witcher was distracted. He dumped the furs beside his ailing companion just as the sneeze that had been eluding him rose to the surface causing the Witcher to pitch to the side furthest away as it scraped along his throat. The sneeze more vocal than the others had been thus far.

 _Hih'Eh!... H'AESSH!_ Ugh...W _uh_ \- Jaskier...wud are y-", Geralt made a face at his own congestion forgetting for a moment to admonish the bard for his proximity and tried to clear his throat to try again when Jaskier held a hand up to silence him.

"Bless you, and Take your own advice, Geralt", Jaskier said with a smile despite the overly dramatic moan that followed as he took the spot next to the Witcher, his crude stitches pulling, and dragged the other furs across their laps.

When the Witcher continued to level him with a questioning gaze as he settled the bard broke out in a laugh, placing a hand on his shoulder to brace himself as he replied.

"Shut up".


End file.
